


Plénitude

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: L'Affaire du Collier, juste avant le passage des pages 5 et 6, un mélange de cette même atmosphère, point de vue de Blake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surtout, si vous essayez comme moi de vous identifier à Mortimer et de comprendre comment il pense, ne lisez pas les actualités immédiatement après, et surtout pas des récits de migrants : je pense que j'ai réussi à me traumatiser. Je ne suis pas prête à raconter cette histoire-là et je ne sais pas si je le serai un jour. Alors pour me réconforter, voici une autre histoire.  
> Depuis que je l'ai lu pour la première fois, l'Affaire du Collier est le Blake et Mortimer que j'aime le moins. Non, pas à cause du scénario, ni de la bizarrerie et faiblesse de Duranton, ni même de la grenade qui aurait dû salement amocher Sharkey, mais parce qu'à l'époque, pour la jeune adolescente que j'étais, c'était un album indécent d'intimité (Il faut quand même attendre la page 40 pour que les héros commencent à s'appeler par leurs noms de famille !). Et depuis, quand je repense à cet album ou que je le relis, c'est cette image qui me reste – un mélange de ces pages 5 et 6 – et même si elle fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles je pense que Blake et Mortimer sont amants, elle me laisse toujours le sentiment mitigé de contempler quelque chose d'intime et d'indécent.

Francis Blake est en vacances. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Vu le poste qu'il occupe, il n'est jamais vraiment en congés même lorsqu'il se fait remplacer. C'est là le lot des emplois à responsabilités ! Mais il ne faut pas s'y tromper, le capitaine aime son travail dans lequel il s'épanouit et il ne voudrait pas en changer.

 

Ces jours-ci il est en déplacement à l'étranger pour une affaire officielle - comme cela lui arrive souvent –, mais cette fois il est accompagné.

 

Entre ses horaires et ses déplacements, sa charge lui complique parfois sa vie quotidienne en l'empêchant de voir proches et amis, mais Blake n'a plus de famille proche et il n'a qu'un seul et véritable ami, le professeur Philip Mortimer. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il se connaissent et Blake ne pourrait pas demander un ami plus fidèle et ne souhaiterait en changer pour rien au monde. C'est le fait que ce dernier soit à ses côtés qui donne à ce voyage des airs de vacances.

 

S'il est heureux en travail et en amitié, le capitaine n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir l'être en amour, ne serait-ce que par la faible probabilité que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques entre le facteur naturel et la répression sociale. Le fait que l'homme qu'il aime non seulement tolère son affection mais la lui rende, qu'il soit devenu son amant le laisse toujours ébahi. Et si cet amant est également son unique ami, cela n'enlève rien à la qualité de l'une ou l'autre de ces relations, bien au contraire.

 

Ce soir, aux côtés de son ami et amant, Blake sent son cœur déborder de bonheur. Même si leur éternel ennemi vient de s'évader de prison, Philip Mortimer ne semble pas plus perturbé que cela. Les multiples confrontations qu'ils ont eu avec le colonel Olrik depuis la guerre semblent avoir émoussé la figure de génie du mal tout-puissant qu'il campait et le professeur ne craint plus son ancien tortionnaire.

 

Ils sont ensemble, en vacances à l'étranger, et peut-être pourront-ils prolonger même ce séjour sous le prétexte de suivre l'enquête ? En attendant, le capitaine s'adonne à son vice et allume sa pipe. Ici, dans cette chambre d'hôtel à Paris avec Philip Mortimer, il a tout ce qu'il pourrait souhaiter au monde. Rien ne lui manque. Il est heureux.

 

Plus que cela même, il est comblé.

 


End file.
